thenobodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Le
Tommy Le is a main Nobody. He is the most kind hearted of the group, and treats the other members with a great deal of respect. Including the more blunt Nobodes. Also creates the Nobodies's adventures in the Spriteverse. ---Come At Me Bro!--- Biography When Tommy was growing up in Partimony Elementary School, he usually was the quiet student sitting in the corner to avoid social interactions with the rest of his classmates. Then one day during the 1st grade, Tommy befriended The Twins. They hung out everday during and after school, as the years moved on, in the 6th grade, he met Angel, Jose, and Steven. They hung out alot, and Tommy began to be more social with his classmates. Eventually he was recruited into the group that Steve and Angel formed, "the Nobodies". Since then life was getting more interesting as the group had many adventures, and Tommy then decided to start putting the group's adventures into the Spriteverse. Personality&Traits Considered the 2nd most reasonable person in the group, he is considered "Close to Normal." He is also the 2nd most reasonable person compared to Steven , and is not afraid to hear out everyones story or problems. He is more of a listener then a speaker, but takes charge when needed to. Considered the most clam and sympathetic person out of the group, but has been seen occansionally pulling a view tricks here and there. Relationships Angel: Tommy's Best Friend, he is usually spending time with him when he gets the time, and on rare occsions seen pulling tricks with him. Jose: Usually seen with Tommy, just having a casual talk about the small things in life, they have a good connection when it comes to advice, but other then that, Tommy is annoyed with him from time to time. Steven: They both like to talk alot. They share a strong bond between friends, and help each other with girls, since they're the only ones with sexual expierience of the group. The Twins: They are really close childhood friends since the 3rd grade, and have an unbreakable bond between the three. Jake: Owes Tommy $5 bucks, other then that, they are okay friends. Others/Semi-Members: Has an okay friendship with them. The "Spriteverse" Tommy Created the Spriteverse on June 18, 2011, 4 days after his birthday when he realized he had to much free time over the summer. It started with 4 people, but then eventually grew into something more as the Nobodies group joined into the Spriteverse. Making adventures into the Spriteverse is really time consuming. An adventure is in progress and is called "Mafia Wars - The Double Crosser" Trivia: *Started making the group's adventures into the "Spriteverse" *He is Asian. (Thats the most important thing you need to know about him) *Can knock you out with one fell swoop of a karate chop! *Knows Karate. (So don't mess with him) *Can multitask like a champ. *Can move silently like a ninja. *Fought in the Veitnam War. *He tells the group that his dad is Jackie Chan, and they belived it. *He also tells the group that he has 2 uncles, Bruce Lee, and Yao Ming, also... they believed it. *Likes to kid around but is rarley seen.